


Sloppy Makeouts Infused With Bitter Hate and Lust

by Alois_Marc



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Black Romance, Hatesex, M/M, NSFW, Strong Language, Swearing, Top!Jean, blowjob, bottom!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alois_Marc/pseuds/Alois_Marc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing he saw before everything fucking changed was Eren rolling his lips over his teeth. </p>
<p>"Fuck! Hhh--...Jäger." He stifled out, honestly he couldn't describe this feeling. Sure he's pleasured himself more than he can remember, but Eren-- his dick, and Eren? And Eren?</p>
<p>Eren? Fuck. It felt so good, it actually felt like this was right. That he wasn't having hatesex with his enemy. Fucking great.</p>
<p>He could just almost feel Eren's lips curl into a smile around him, and then Eren started to suck. Holy fucknuggets, the brunet spent no time building anything up, just full fucking force. He hollowed out his cheeks and everything. </p>
<p>Jean was going to die. He wasn't going to die from a Titan. Oh no, he was going to die from Eren's motherfucking lips around his dick. May his headstone say "rest in homosexuality, Jägerfucker."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sloppy Makeouts Infused With Bitter Hate and Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I had said once: 
> 
> I want to write a fic where Jean and Eren can’t stop making out with each-other and between breaths they have a conversation about why they’re kissing and that they hate each-other. But they just keep kissing until it leads to further actions where they just get more aggressive and passionate when they tell each-other they hate one another.
> 
> So I did it!
> 
> Also the one where SNK meets black rom, kinda.

Jean didn't know why he was in this situation, or how could he have done this. But it shook his honor lower than Mulan, when the dragon was yelling at her. At least Jean didn't have a cow to dishonor anyways. But this was way worse, he was kissing Eren Jäger. And he honestly couldn't even slow himself down or even _stop_.

 Every. Single. Fucking. Time.

 Every single time he pulled away to speak it's just got worse, he wasn't even gay. Why did he keep doing this? Why was this so compelling?

 "Eren, _mmhph_!--" he started firmly, but _god_ , those _fucking lips_. _**Fuck**_.

 Soon Eren pulled away for a millisecond to groan Jean's name, as he gripped the shit-blond hair of his. Honestly Eren had no idea what he was doing, what honestly was this? They were stuck in a broom supply closet, making out. For no reason, other than more conflict between the two. After fighting Eren had pushed him in here, and here they were.

 The brunet could only assume that it was the hate of Jean that made him so wanting of this, of Jean. Sure he was an asshole, and a **complete d-bag** , but times like these are no time to compromise.

 "Why--" it was impossible to get a word out, this sucked.

 "Are-- _hhh_..." His breath turned shaky as Eren pulled his shirt up from under the straps and pressed a hot-hand to his stomach. Fuck.

 "We--...Eren!" He managed to get Eren back long enough to get his attention, “Fuck _Eren_! Stop!, why are we--...you, _doing_...this?" He whispered, still trying to catch his breath from all that has happened.

 " **Listen**. Alright? Just shut the fuck up and go with it, you fucking dickwad.

 And I don't know either, it's just kind of... _comfortable_. And you're actually _**really hot**_ , except that's all you have got going for you...otherwise you’re a complete shithead...I just-- _Fuck_ , _Jean_ , you know what I mean!--" Eren spat all of it out, just almost comforting Jean. Yeah, way off from comforting. But it did help him understand a bit more about Eren’s intentions.

 Jean let out a growl, "--that's all I have _hah_? And what do **you** have? You suicidal maniac?!" He yelled not quite as loud as usual due to the small space, Eren could hear.

 "Hmm...what do I have, huh? An _amazing_ cock, which is **hard** ,   _for you_ , hmm... _good looks_ , eyes that aren't **piss yellow** like yours, and--oh! And I don't embarrass myself _hourly_ like a _**pathetic piece of horseshit**_." He sounded snarky, even more than usual. Something had changed, what the fuck happened to Eren? He was even going out of his way to insult Jean, of course he insulted Jean all the time, but this was overdoing it.

 The taller one hissed "Listen up you _little_ fuc--"

 But the brunet only silenced him with a searing kiss that burned him to the core. Jean also realized that now his abdomen felt _hotter_ , even without Eren's hand now. His entire body felt hot, and he couldn't stand it. Was this fucker _getting off_ to his anger? To their _retorts_?

 How could he do this to himself? This is his body, why doesn't it do what he wants? The shitheaded blond melted into the kiss, god Eren was so hot, he was ten notches about human temperature levels. Almost as hot as Titan steam.

 Hah, if Eren was a Titan, honestly that would be humanity's _death_. He'd become extra angry, and extra reckless. Jean couldn't stand the idea, would he even still be human? That didn't matter, all that could matter was Eren's fucking tongue inside his _very own_ mouth. It felt so hot, _fucking_ ** _lo_ _r_ _d_**.

 Next on the list of reasons to die was Eren grinding against him, **_holy_ shit**. At that point Jean thought of Mikasa which made him feel guilty, but that stopped when Eren's hand slid down close to his beltline. The young horseface growled and squirmed by the touch. Eren was **still** kissing him until he pulled them apart to yell.

 "F-fuck, Eren! Fuck _you_ \--...you are a fucking asswipe!" He realized his insults only made Eren more eager, his hand slipping down his trousers, not comfortably though due to his belt. Was this kid insane as well?

 Eren wasn't _raping_ him, right? He did like it, but he also hated it, but that made him like it more? What was this, _hatesex_?

 He rushed to undo his belt to allow Eren easier access, he didn't understand why he did, but this closet was _killing_ his pride. He felt so shameful doing this shit with _Eren_ , of anyone! Anyone! He's going to _**do this**_ with **Eren**? He hated himself ten times more now.

 Jean is _ **doing this**_ with ** _Eren_** as soon as he grips Eren's mocha-brown hair, cursing at him. Mainly due to the fact that Eren was just _staring_ at his dick. Just staring.

 With a smile on his face, oh _fuck_.

 The last thing he saw before _everything_ **fucking _changed_** was Eren rolling his lips over his teeth.

 " ** _Fuck_**! _Hhh_ \--...Jäger." He stifled out, honestly he couldn't describe this feeling. Sure he's pleasured himself more than he can remember, but _Eren_ \-- **_his dick_** , and **_Eren_**? And **Eren**?

 Eren? Fuck. It felt **so _damn_ good** , it actually _felt_ like this was right. That he **wasn't** having _hatesex_ with his enemy. Fucking _great_.

 He could _just_ almost **_feel_ ** Eren's lips curl into a smile around him, and then Eren started to suck. Holy _fucknuggets_ , the brunet spent no time building anything up, just full _fucking **force**_. He hollowed out his cheeks and _everything_.

 Jean was going to die. He wasn't going to die from a _Titan_. Oh _no_ , he was going to die from Eren's _motherfucking_ lips around his _dick_. May his headstone say " _rest in homosexuality, Jägerfucker_."

 That's what he was. A **filthy _Jägerfucker_**. Filthy. Complete dirt, trash, garbage. That’s Jean Kirshtein, filthy, disgusting fuckup. Whelp, it’s not like he _didn’t_ expect to lose all of his sanity one day.

 He bit on his knuckle after cursing, "Fuck...Jäger. I didn't know--...shit--...where the fuck did you even learn tha-! _Hngh_ , Fuck!" When Eren started to bob his head, holy shit. Holy fucking _dogshit_.

 He was getting closer to his edge, and the moaning sounds Eren managed to make with his dick in Eren's sweet lips were spectacular. He could feel Eren speeding up, letting go of the hold he had on Jean's hips. The shitfaced asshole couldn't help but thrust, feeling a bit guilty after, but Eren held a thumbs up. It kinda made him laugh, but that was permission to continue, _so_...

 The _heat_ of Eren though, he felt his dick was going to be hard boiled if it stayed in that boy's mouth longer.

 The kneeling fucker grabbed Jean's hips gently and helped the jerk thrust into his mouth, having no gag reflex whatsoever made Eren a bit happy. He had one as a kid, but it just _went away_ , a lot of weird things that happened to **_normal people_ ** didn't happen anymore. He felt different physically since Maria fell.

 But none of those thoughts could even occur in his mind when Jean elicited a moan/grunt, a mix of the two. It was music to Eren's ears, he could feel Jean coming very close, becoming bigger in his mouth.

 So Eren, being the dickshit that he was, let it pop out his mouth just before Jean reached his edge. The taller dickshit whined and looked down at him. But after whining he felt terrible, so he got angry.

 "Why the ** _fuck_ ** did you stop Jäger?!" He hissed, with a very shitty as version of an angry face. He was fucking red, how angry could Jean look while he's _blushing_? Eren rummaged through his satchel that was thrown into the corner when he first pushed Jean in there. He grabbed the thick oil they used for their gear, _hey_ , it did it's job.

 Eren soon began unbuckling the straps around his pants and undoing his belt, Jean, freaked out...well, he freaked out. That's pretty much Jean in a nutshell, but this one was greater. When he saw Eren he _**fucking**_ _leaked_ a fairly good amount of precum, honestly the brunet was proud of his accomplishment.

 Eren pulled his pant's just below his knees, pulling his underwear down with them. Jean visibly slouched and seemed hightly  **interested** , Eren could see that Jean was drooling over him. What happened to " _I don't like guys_?" That was another good accomplishment also. Eren picked up the bottle of oil, and gave it to Jean.

 The fucknugget sat there confused for a minute, "Put it on your _dick_ you fuck, then you lubricate my **_delicious asshole_** and you can fuck me against a wall for as long as you can _last_." He spoke rather lowly, seeing jean scramble to oil up his dick; he should've prepared Eren first. But what are instructions to a _noob_?

 Eren put his forearms against the wall, spreading his legs apart, letting his ass being  _perfectly_ viewed. The piss-blond boy added a generous amount of the oil to his fingers, and he experimentally pushed one against Eren's hole. It was hard at first, Eren making tiny noises; but the oil slicked his hole up.

 He spent a minute or to making sure he was ready to stretch Eren out, what a shitty man; making his hatesex partner wait, what a _crime_. The brunet was now cursing at him to _just do it_. Eren had make the first move, pushing his ass back hard into the fingers.

 Jean caught up eventually, learning how to scissor his fingers and such, and having Eren cursing and somewhat begging. This kid was losing his own pride, it wasn't _just_ Jean. But hopefully the agreement will be mutual to **not** tell _anyone_.

 Jean lined his cock up to Eren's greedy cavern, slowly pushing inside him with a groan. Fuck Eren was so fucking _hot_ , even hotter that his mouth, holy shit. His dick felt like it was on fire, holy _**fucking** hell_. Eren asked about him moving, and that's when things went to hell.

 Like literal hell, Jean thought he might _actually_ be getting a burn from Eren's hot insides.

 "Holy _fuck_ Jäger, you're as hot as Titan steam--... I think you're going to fucking _cook_ my **_cock_**." He scowled, taking a small thrust. Yet the further he got the hotter it was.

 "You've never _ **even** felt_ Titan steam, how do you know?" He retorted, hiding away a long groan from what Jean was doing to him.

 "Just fuck me hard, rough, and fast." He added, putting his ass into an easier position for his enemy to penetrate.

 The shithead complied, trying his best to be rough, listening to Eren curse and whine made him more eager to continue. Jean wasn't exactly sure what brought this on, but he liked the idea. But when Eren starting thrusting his ass _back_ , joining the _shitty_ _rhythm_  Jean came up with, Jean **_honestly_ couldn't** take it. He came into Eren while hitting his prostate **hard** in his uplifting state, Eren had only recently began to jerk himself off, and he came soon after Jean.

 "You lost. _Fuckweed_." Eren commented, trying to regain his breathing. His hands rested on his knees as he recuperated from Jean's _average_ assfucking. He was so fucking sticky and hot, he felt disgusting, and Jean's sweaty-ass hands on his asscheeks didn't help.

 "That's because you sucked me off _before_ you stack of shit!" Jean yelled, a _little **too**_ loudly. He looked back and wondered how loud they were actually being. 

Both got their clothes back in order, the oil back in the satchel, and themselves thoroughly clean. It was really hard to do and they were still sticky and sweaty as fuck, but _whateve_ _r_. A cold shower might be nice; Jean noticed that he had actual _burn marks_ on his dick. Is this kid a Titan or just has an overwhelming fever throughout his _entire body_?  
  
Once the two were clean- _ish_ , Jean tried to open the door now and he knocked two heads with it, the entire 104 squad stood outside, either surprised or giggling. Reiner handed Annie so money, they fucking bet in this?

Armin was flustered, Mikasa was covering his eyes and Connie and Sasha were laughing really hard. _Why_ , **_Why_**?

"So, uh. Eren's a bottom, huh?" Reiner asked, laughing too hard for the situation. Everyone stared at him and then Bertholdt broke the silence, "Reiner is too." Now everybody was laughing, and Jean and Eren, complete enemies, dashed to get out of the terrible situation, god can only help them now.

"I told you we should have been quieter you _asshole_!"  
  
"No you didn't! _You_ were too busy sucking me off, _shitwipe_!"  
  
Later a fight ensued, with both bloody and bruised; at **least** things were _normal_ again? No, it can _**ne**_ _ **ver**_  be _normal_.  
  
  
Not _anymore_ , at least.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I have an Eremin story on the way! And it's a long one, so tune in!


End file.
